Sunflowers and Cigarettes
by milksteak
Summary: A short story about Jumbo and his crush on Asagi.
1. One

He slid his hand up her long, smooth leg, his skin coarse against hers. Drawing himself closer, almost on top of her, he left a careful space between them so he did not press his entire weight against her delicate, womanly body. He could smell her perfume, something floral – sunflowers? – barely masking her perspiration. Her long, chestnut hair brushed against him, tickling his chest.

This was it. He had been waiting for this. His carnal instincts had set in and he pulled her closer to her, tracing her silhouette with kisses.

She moaned uneasily, entangled in his robust arms.

"Oh, Jumbo."

With this, his alarm clock systematically rang and his thoughts unraveled. Every _buzz_ compelled him to sink deeper into his bed and made him want to never wake up from his fantasy.

"Goddammit."


	2. Two

It was still in the middle of his shift at the flower shop. He could not get his mind off Asagi, the tall and beautiful neighbor of his best friend, Koiwai. His dreams were becoming more and more vivid, and he ached to see her in person again. Even just a glance would do. He would call Koiwai and see if they could hang out later. Jumbo was apprehensive.

He stared at the handful of customers teetering around the shop. One woman approached him, paying for a colorful bouquet. With an offhand breath of the flowers, his mind revisited the dream of Asagi. How was it that no flower smelled as good as she did, even though she was essentially just an illusion to him?

"Excuse me," mumbled the customer, offering her credit card.

"Sorry," he replied, snapping back from his dazed state.

The woman stared back, nonchalantly, as he completed the transaction. She was young with choppy, slate-black hair that thoroughly contrasted her ashen face.

"What would you like it to say on the card for the bouquet?" He asked. He grabbed a cut out rectangle from his drawer, along with a piece of red string.

"Just write…" She stared in the opposite direction for a second as a shy smile tugged at the end of her lips. "I'm thankful I have you..."

Jumbo nodded cordially in response, writing down her sentiment.

She continued, "Let's have a happy anniversary…Love, Torako."

He finished and handed her the bundle. "Thank you. Have a nice day, ma'am."

She gave him an apathetic nod as she headed out the door.

_Torako._

The name was oddly familiar.


	3. Three

Koiwai had allowed Jumbo to come over and visit their house.

After his shift, he jumped into his car. He was driving quite absent-mindedly, his thoughts frequently returning to Asagi. She was truly the girl of his dreams – her smile, her shining eyes… those legs…

The sun was just about to set and the sky was dappled pink and orange. He finally pulled into the cross street and down the road of Koiwai's residence. As he got out of his car, he saw something moving from his peripheral vision.

There was Asagi. No illusion this time. She was wearing a crisp, white dress that brazenly hugged her slim figure. There was a sunflower tucked behind her straight, brown hair. She looked infinitely happy.

In his surprise, Jumbo's heart slammed against his chest. His legs suddenly became weak and he slid into car once more, carefully closing the door. He was not normally a shy person, but decided to gather his strength before facing her. Simple pieces of conversation and pick-up lines crossed his mind as he eyed her through the rear-view mirror.

Then he noticed she was walking in someone else's company. To left of Asagi was a woman who was equally as slender, smiling, lifting a cigarette to her lips. Jumbo instantly recognized her as the pale woman he saw at his work. For the next few seconds, Jumbo's breath was still.

Asagi gently took the cigarette from the flower-shop woman, dropped the bud to the ground and extinguished it with her sandal. Then the two embraced, with Asagi's arms slowly enveloping the other woman's waist. Their lips locked and their hands explored each other's bodies fervently and openly in the street. There was no restraint in their actions. They were lost in their own world.

A moment later, they whispered to each other, joined hands and ran back to Asagi's home. Asagi was oblivious as they passed Jumbo's car, but the flower-shop woman, Torako, caught a glance at Jumbo's awkward, shocked expression. He thought he saw something like a smile appear across her face.


	4. Four

Jumbo waited a few minutes before going in to Koiwai's house. He had to recuperate from what he had just witnessed.

Towering over their door, he was greeted by Yotsuba.

"JUUUMMBOO!"

Holding her tiny hand, he was guided inside to Koiwai's office room, greeting his friend who frequently donned the same pair of boxer shorts and a disheveled haircut. Yotsuba left to get something from the kitchen and Jumbo jumped at the opportunity to ask Koiwai a question.

"Yo, Koiwai…"

"Yeah?" He took a moment to glance at his written notes, and then returned to typing with eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"The next house over… They have three daughters right?"

"Yeah?" He was still typing.

"How old is the middle one?" Jumbo asked as casually as he could muster.

Koiwai paused for a second. He shifted in his seat to turn and face his friend.

"God, Jumbo. You're such a pervert." he grinned.

Jumbo grinned back. He was okay with this.


End file.
